Shastasaurus
|-|Shastasaurus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost = 550 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=350 2100 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen = 500 |moistness = 30 |desc = TBA |height = 15 FT |length = 63 FT |weight = ???}} Information The Shastasaurus or Shasta '''was a gigantic marine reptile which lived during the Triassic Period, 235.0-205.6 MYA and was widely spread throughout the world which at the time was one continent, '''Pangea or Pangaea.In that time Pangea was surrounded by the ocean Panthalassa. It is the biggest marine reptile ever discovered, measuring up to 21 meters which would make Pliosaurus small compared to this titan. It is quite surprising that some of it's relatives are really small like the dog-sized Ichthyosaurus. It might have had been a filter-feeder or a suction feeder, eating primitive cephalopods and fish. In Game It is a light blue colored reptile, with light blue fins, a long very snake like body with a sleek mouth and a long tail with a large tail fluke which helps it swim. It has the highest GRM of its class at 1.6, making this reptile take the most time to grow compared to other aquatic creatures like the Mosasaurus, which has a lower GRM of 1.5 or the Pliosaurus with a GRM being a solid 1. It takes roughly 105 minutes to elder a Shastasaurus. The high GRM is due to the Shastasaurus being a well balanced creature of damage, health, and speed. Trivia *Model made by: isthislego090 |-|Leviathan Shastasaurus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= 2040 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=350 2100 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen = 500 |moistness = 30 |desc = TBA |height = 15 FT |length = 63 FT |weight = ???}} Information The Leviathan Shastasaurus is a massive Sea Dragon skin for the Shastasaurus. It is the second largest creature in the game, and a frequently used skin for the Shastasaurus because of its size and the fact that it has +5 more defense points more than the normal Shastasaurus. Design It is dark blue in color. It has light blue spines running across it's back. It has spiky front fins with smaller hind fins. A turquoise colored line runs across its sides with one of the lines splitting off. It has a stubby webbed tail. It's head has the same turquoise whiskers on the top of its snout with two gray horns atop. It has bright red eyes with webbed ears and sharp white teeth with a small fin under it's chin. Trivia *Model made by: koekjeszijnlekker. |-|Lefkitsis Shastasaurus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= 2040 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=350 2100 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen = 500 |moistness = 30 |desc = TBA |height = 15 FT |length = 63 FT |weight = ???}} "An unusual but magnificent sight." Design The Lefkitsis Shastasaurus, Lefkit or Narwhal is a skin based around the Narwhal. It has a textured white body, and a gray horn that sticks out of its snout and has gray speckles around its face. It also has gray speckles around its neck and front fins. It has a gray underbelly with three fins under its belly, with a dorsal fins atop it's back. It's mouth is dark red with small white teeth. It also has small red eyes with a white shine to them giving it the appearance of pupils. Information It has many animations, making it a very popular aquatic skin for both new and old players as it is also a beautiful skin. It is also quite large in size. Usually people don't buy this skin as they wouldn't know what the name meant "Lefkitsis" instead of it just being named "Narwhal Shastasaurus" and the fact it costs quite the sum of DNA. Trivia *Model made by: servez_2build Category:Carnivores Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Remodel coming soon